Moon's Quest
by Aqua and Luna
Summary: Moon has a Dream. She named the silvery disk in the sky, the Moon, after herself. When on her quest to the Moon. She bumps into Ash, a youtube/minecraft player. And together, as a team they travel to the moon and farther to complete Moon's dream. But darkness and a huge dragon await for them, during their journey to the Moon...
1. Chapter 1 - Taking The Plunge

Chapter 1 - Taking a Plunge

Moon's POV

I looked up at the clouds one night, and saw something beautiful. Something you couldn't describe in words. I lived in Cloudheart Kingdom, a place were all living flying creatures lived. We were strictly forbidden to leave, unless you were part of Cloud's Fleet. Which I was not. I longed to see this silvery glowing ball up close. The one that hung in the sky, by what our people call, a silvery thread.

I came from a long family of Flygons, one of the many races that lived in Cloudheart Kingdom. "Moon, time for dinner!" Mom yelled. My mom's name is Starstruck. I beautiful name for my mother. As I flew towards our house I quickly glanced up at the slivery plate in the sky.

Ash's POV

My name is Ash. And I'mm currently racing down the basement steps in attempt to beat the clock. I quickly whizzed into my chair 3 seconds before the buzzer went off. "New record I announced to nobody. My whole family is asleep, and I a made no noise, especially because it was 6:30 A.M.

I logged onto Minecraft. "Today is going to be an AWESOME day" I whispered to myself. As the loading screen, well, loaded, I went to get a glass of chocolate milk.

When I came back the screen had loaded. I was in my mountain house i had just made recently. I quickly checked all the furnaces for food, and pulled out a stack of cooked steak and started munching on them. My hunger bar went up to max hunger and I put the steak in my inventory. I unshelth my diamond sword and went outside to look for more cows.

Moon's POV

As dinner ended, I went upstairs to my bedroom. Did I mention my house is made completely out of clouds. These 'brick clouds' were surprisingly very tough. I learned that the hard way. I flopped down on my bed and looked through the glass window I asked mom to put in the roof. The same silver plate hung in the sky. I wanted to give it a name, but what? "I'm going to name after me, because I'm going to travel to it one day, and I'll finally have done something my brother hasn't!" I whispered quietly to myself. I wanted to travel to the Moon, that's what I called it.

I carefully snuck out of bed. my cloud clock read 12:23 P.M. My whole family is asleep at this time. When I slinked out of the house, I walked to the edge of Cloudheart Kingdom, where the clouds ended. I considered how I was going to get to the Moon. "I need something that flies, really fast." I said to myself. I wouldn't be able to fly up there by myself. I figured i get something on Earth. That what they called it. Or Minecraftia, that's what this world was called. I lived in Minecraftia. As I neared the edge, I was confidant.

I had a plan. I am going to be the first Flygon on the moon. Then I let off the edge, plunging towards the ground.

 **(This is my first fan fiction, I'm sorry if it seems bad. Tell me if you like it please!)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Watching Paint Dry

**Ash's POV**

It was 12:45 p.m. I wasn't tired, yet. I had stopped looking for these wreched white spotted creatures. "Gahh! WHY! I cried. I couldn't find a single cow. So, I had to settle with eating chicken. I went to a forest nearby to cut down trees. I used my axe, I just made it and called it 'Fury'.

 _Ha, suits me perfectly. I said, grumpily._ I cried as the axe accidentally flew into the distance. I was NOT having a good night. I sighed. Maybe I should go to sleep. I sat down. I saw mobs milling around me, so I just climbed into a tree. Suddenly something fell through the trees with a great force, and fell limply to the ground.

 **Moon's POV**

I continued to glide down towards earth. I never had this much fun flying. Cloud heart Kingdom had such strict rules. I started to dwell on my family. _What were they thinking right now? Would they worry about me? I questioned._ Then I told myself not to worry, they didn't care about me anyways. I alway sat in my room, or watched videos.

As I pondered about my family, the ground suddenly became very close, I closed my eyes, and finally realized, MAYBE, I had mad a mistake. I spread my wings to slow the fall. HUGE mistake. When I plunged into the trees, it scratched and clawed at my wings. I suddenly thumped on the ground and fell unconscious.

 **Ash's POV**

I hopped down from from the trees and peered at the fallen figure. The figure was scratched, tattered, and one of the wings looked broken. I thought about taking 'it' to my house, since it was in need of help. I looked closer at the figure and heard a boom in the back round and was knocked to the ground. I growled under my breath. I gathered enough energy to pull the figure onto my tree, which was becoming home for the night. I dragged the figure up upon the tree, which resulted in more scratches. Since I was on a multiplayer server, I called to my best friend. "Frost." I typed, "TP to me, I found something interesting!"

Two seconds later, Frost teleported to me. Her blue frost queen skin glowed in the moonlight. "Look!" I said, indicating toward the figure, "It looks like a Flygon." Frost looked puzzled. "Why would a Flygon be in Minecraft?" Frost asked. "I don't know, there are so many mods on this server!" I cried, a bit frustrated. "Well, let's just fix it up, and quiz it later, it looks like it took quiet a fall." Frost said. "Okay, I got splash potions of healing." I suggested. Okay, well then splash it." Frost said, a bit to bitter for me. She splashed the potion. The main effect took effect on the creature, but I felt it seep into me.

Frost was always bitter sometimes. Sometimes, she was quiet nice and funny. She was mostly like that to me. She had no other friends, and were always doing thing together. I liked having her as a friend, even if she WAS bitter. Her Minecraft skin slightly resemble her in real life.

"So, how is summer break?" I asked, proposing a question during the award silence. "Ahh, well. You know how those things go. My family stays home. I get more time to read and play Minecraft, and my brothers get more time to bug me." Frost sighed.

Frost lived with two unbearable brothers I'd HATE to live with. I don't understand how she tolerates them everyday. I yawned. "I think I'm going to sleep now" I told Frost drowsily. "Okay, goodnight. I'll keep watch." Frost said. Frost has this weird ability to stay up all night, and not get cranky. I logged off the server and shut off the computer. I tip toed upstairs to my room. I yawned in flopped down on my bed, snoring already.

 **Frost's POV**

I was sitting in the tree, with a Flygon. I wondered if it had a name. Probably did. I donno. I wanted to message Jay, but he wasn't on the server. So, I was excepted to watch a Flygon all night without sleep. Please. That was easy.

I seriously didn't know if I was going to fall asleep or not. Chances I won't. How long is Ash going to take? Questions were swirling in my head, like bats in a caves, and there wasn't an escape. I longed for someone to talk to. Maybe if I woke up the Flygon I could take to it. I frowned.

Sometimes waiting here took patience, patience I didn't have. I got off the computer and reached for my phone. Maybe I could get some reading done while I stayed up all night. Then I thought of a great idea. I could take a nap. I didn't usually sleep on the job, but I was BORED! So I got a pillow, and sooner then you know it, I was out like a light bulb.


	3. Chapter 3 - Home Again

**Just to make things clear, I don't own Minecraft. I only own my 3 OC's; Frost, Moon, and Ash. Thx for reading! ~Aqua**

 **Chapter 3 - Home Again**

 **Ash's POV**

I was rudely woken up by my brother and sister, at 9:30. They told me breakfast was ready. I got out of bed, and put my pink shirt and brown shorts on and walked to the kitchen. I saw them playing in the loft upstairs when I got to the kitchen. My bedroom, my parent's bedroom, and the basement door, were all on the same floor, so I usually go to breakfast first, I guess not today.

I saw a note on the stove left by my mother. _I left for work already sweetie, help yourself to the donuts! - Mom._ I the spotted the donuts. Typical summer Saturday, donuts for breakfast. I picked out three donuts, one glazed, one chocolate glazed, and a chocolate twist. I poured myself milk, and I picked out some pineapple, and took my breakfast to the table.

While I was enjoying breakfast, I got a text from Frost. _The Flygon is still sleeping. It should wake up any time now, you should be here for this._ I shoved the last of the donut in my mouth, and washed it down with milk. I put my dishes into the sink, and sprinted to my room, and down the basement stairs.

I logged onto Minecraft and loaded the world. When I spawned on the tree we took refuged on, I saw Frost sitting next to the Flygon, taking it's pulse. "How was it all night, any monsters bother you?" I asked while looking over the horizon. "Nah, nothing bothered us." Frost said, "You know, I could really use some Ice-cream." "Well, when we're done healing the Flygon, you can walk across the street to my house for Ice-cream, tonight is Ice cream night by the way." I offered.

Summer Saturdays, my family has Ice-cream night, and we invite Frost's family over too, after Ice cream, we play games, it's a really fun night. I love having the Killians's across the street from us, it's convenient and fun!

I heard a rustle in the leaves and turned around. The Flygon woke up!

 **Moon's POV**

I seriously didn't know what I was doing in a tree. I **also** didn't know who these other people were. I open my eyes behind my red googles. They freaked out, to much, for my concern. I looked up and realized the sun was up. Well I guess I was out for a while. I also realized I was in a tree, and then on Q, I lost my balance on the branches, a fell dramatically fell to the ground.

I heard a crack a sizzling spark flew up my right wing. I'm pretty sure I broke it, on the plunge to earth I suppose. I sat up, and saw the players jump from the tree. The landed on the ground and huddled around me. "Hi, I'm Ash." the girl with black hair said. She has brown eyes, a orchid colored T-shirt with blue jeans. She also wore an amulet with a dragon engraved into it. "I'm Frost." the blue girl next to her said. She wore a sky blue and white striped T-shirt, and lake blue pants. She had wavy blonde hair, and frosty eyes.

"Umm, I'm Moon." I said. They nodded. "How long was I out?" I asked. "Only for one night. I think you broke your wing by falling out of the tree," Frost said. "How do you break a bone anyways, we're in Minecraft."They quizzed. I pondered this question, then I realized the answer, "Because I'm a mob, and you guys are players."

They seemed to understand. "Okay, well then, we're going to take a leave, nice meeting." Ash said suddenly. "Wait" They stopped. "Do you know how to get to Silver Plate, or the moon?" I asked, I wasn't the one to pass up a great opportunity to travel with some friends. "Uhh, yeah. There's a mod on the server called Galacticraft, it let's you travel to silver plate, what is a moon?" Frost said. "Oh, I named Silver Plate" I smiled. "Okay, sure, but you need a rocket, and you can't do that alone." Ash said, grinning. I didn't know what she was grinning about.

"You can travel with us!" Ash exclaimed, and I understood what she was grinning about. "Are you sure?" Frost asked with a trace of suspicion. "It'll be fine! We'll be going on another adventure!" Frost then reluctantly nodded. "Fine."

 **(Time Skip)**

When we got to Ash's mountain house, she showed me around. "And here's the launch pad. We originally wanted to go to the moon, but it never happened." Ash said. "Guess we have a use for it now." Frost laughed as she walking on the launch pad. It was outside the house, hanging off the mountain a bit. "So, where do we start?" I asked. I knew nothing about building rockets and such, but it must be a ton of work. "First, we need to construct the rocket, which takes a hefty bit of iron, and we're kind of low on minerals." Frost pointed out.

"Okay, that's where we'll start. We'll do a mining trip tomorrow and see how much iron we can get." Ash stated. "It's **not** going to be easy." Ash sighed. "What about your enderquarry?" Frost asked. "Oh!" Ash exclaimed and rushed out of the room. I walked out of the room into the living room, and flopped down on the couch. When Ash came into the room, she wore a huge grin on her face. "Problem solved!"


	4. Chapter 4 - House Banter

_This chapter is dedicated to the awesome people who gave this story a chance. It's nice to know someone enjoys my writing! ~ Aqua_

 **Chapter 4 - Banter in the House**

 **Frost's POV**

I went to sit on the couch as soon as Ash left the room. Back when we were planning to go to the moon, we invested resources in an ME system, and an enderquarry. I couldn't believe Ash forgot about it. I suddenly had a though. "Moon, can you respawn?" I asked having an idea in mind. " Sure, I set my spawn in one of the rooms upstairs." Moon replied.

Great, so this house will be ready for the greatest troll war it has ever seen. I then got off the couch and climbed the stairs to my room. I opened my chest where I had all my things for trolling. I got a flint and steel, water, leaves, obsidian, camo blocks, snowballs, and ghost blocks. I then went to the launch pad and set up my troll.

 **Ash's POV**

I got the materials from the ME system and headed into the living room. I noticed Frost was not there. "Moon, you ready to construct part of the rocket?!" I asked, fizzing with excitement! "Sure, but I'm going to get something to eat, I'm starving!" Moon grumbled. I then headed in the kitchen with her. I got some steak out of the fridge and sat at the counter. I ate the steak while Moon ate a blueberry pie. I got the urge to break the silence.

"Moon, do you know what YouTube is?" I asked, on nights where things got hectic, we watched on the miniature pixelated computer upstairs. "Yeah, I used to watch-" Moon was interrupted by Frost who ran into the room yelling, "Jason I'm startled!" A line I heard often from Skydoesminecraft. I was, quiet startled myself. "Com'on, hurry up!" Frost then ran to the launch pad, where we would construct the rocket.

I walked to the launch pad, and stood by the door, Moon trailing behind. I then stepped onto the launch pad, and instantly fell 100 blocks to the ground.

 **Frost's POV**

I instantly erupted into laughter at Ash falling to the ground. _AshingStars fell to their death._ I laughed harder as I heard Ash spawn in her room. She came downstairs with a diamond sword in hand and slapped me with it. My game instantly crashed. "LOL! Revenge!" Ash declared. Then I heard rage quit. I also heard Moon snickering, she oviouly got the point of trolling other people.

While I waited for my Minecraft to load back up, I heard rage on Skype. Moon, had access to Skype, which was weird, and Ash's face was red. She was screaming at me, but I didn't care. Trolling was officially hilarious!

 **(Time Skip)**

Everyone finally got back on to Minecraft, and we cleaned up my troll. I kept snickering. I punched Moon, and she started throwing snowballs. I got hit and Ash was hit, and we burst into laughter. I placed down water while Ash was still, and her character floated off the platform. I then picked up the water, and sooner then later Ash flew up with er Angel ring, and punched me off the cliff. I fell to the ground, because it was so sudden, and died again. I laughed so hard, I could feel my face heating up. "That's what you get!" Ash screamed her face red with laughter.

I loved starting up a troll war, especially with friends. I heard Moon tossing snowballs around and scattering cake on the floor. I respawned in my room, and got my fire aspect 10 iron sward, made for this occasion. I ran downstairs to find them on the platform, closer to the door. I slapped both of them and they had eternal fire. Ash brought out a bucket of water and poured it on the ground.

"You know, Ash said through laughter, we're never going to finish at this rate." "Okay", and I slapped her one last time, and Moon placed down the last cake. I laughed. Then we went to the launch pad, and started constructing the rocket.

 _That's the end of Chapter four, thx for reading, peace!_


	5. Chapter 5 - Plot Twists

**Moon's Quest Chapter 5 - Working On Things**

 **Ash's POV**

I woke up sleeping on my computer. I saw the the Skype still on. Moon was sleeping on the ground, in the game of course. I saw Frost snoring away. I sighed and headed up to my room. The bed was still made from yesterday. I headed to the kitchen with my brother and sister.

"You weren't in bed tonight? How late did you stay up?" Jay asked, he was my brother. "Umm, 11:00?" I responded. That was reasonable, I usually stayed up until 1:00 in the morning. "That's nice." Leaf observed. "Oh yea, we can't have ice cream night tonight, mom and dad are going out." Jay said.

Yes! I quietly cheered, I got to stay up and start building the rocket. "Can we play Minecraft with you?" Jay and Leaf asked. "Sure I responded, I need helpers to build our rocket!" I exclaimed. They looked excited. As I cooked eggs for everyone, I got out the salt, and the butter for the bread.

"Mmm. Looks good!" Jay exclaimed! I beamed. I ate my portion and we headed down to the basement. They got on to the computers, all three of us filled the three computers. Before I logged onto Minecraft, Leaf interrupted me, "What do I do with Professor Flash's do hicky?" "You mean the pixelizer? leaved it there and don't touch any of the buttons!" I warned.

She put it back and swung her elbows the wrong way. I instantly regret anything I said 5 seconds ago. A huge flash of light struck us three and transferred into the current game playing, Minecraft. The last thing I saw was the sticky note saying "When used and teleported into the game, it will **NOT** freeze reality."

 **(In Minecraft)**

 **Moon's POV**

I waited on the couch waiting for Ash and Frost to get on. Frost got on in a dim flash of light. When she got on she asked me if I wanted a snack, "You hungry?" I nodded and she guided us to the kitchen. There I reached into the fridge, and grabbed out a cooked pork chop. Once I got on, I heard something in the living room. I walked in and I saw a blinding light, and there sat three figures.

I stared at them in disbelief. "What, what are you doing, in the game?" I shrieked. Frost had now walked in the room, and noticed the smooth features you only had in game. "Leaf accidentally hit the pixelizer, and it teleported us her." Ash exclaimed, with a frown. "SORRY!" Leaf cried.

I looked dumbfound, what if you.." I trailed off. "Die? I don't know, but let's not take a risk." a boy with a pokemon trainer's skin told me. She introduced us to her brother and sister and we started the rocket. "How do we get out?" Jay asked. I thought a bit, "The ender dragon!" I yelled. "The enderdragon is on the moon!" I explained. I saw the the relief look on their faces.

"So, we are going to the moon **AND** killing the enderdragon, in hardcore mode?!" Frost said barely containing her excitement. "Well, let's just try not getting ourselves killed, literally." Leaf groaned.

 **(Time Skip)**

We finished up the finally parts of the rocket. I looked at the rocket, and wiped away the sweat beads on my forehead. I was proud of what we accomplished. I then went into the living room to take a break. I flopped lazily down on the couch and closed my eyes for two seconds and reviewed my life. I was finally going to complete my dream, very soon.

But, what about my parents, have they been worrying about me? Do they even care?! I though about all these questions swirling in my head, and I knew the didn't care. _Did they?_ I thought about everything they did, and something struck me, our last names' were different. My last name was Blazer. But my, so called, brother's last name was Nighthare. I finally realized why the didn't care or they hated me, because I wasn't apart of their family!

I mentally slapped myself in the head, and the another question formed in my mind: Who were my real parents? I had not gotten a clue at all at who my parents were. I didn't hear a single Flygon with my last name. How did I not know this earlier? I got up and went to my bedroom, Ash said I could use it. I stared up at the ceiling and I saw the stars twinkling outside my room.

I heard pounding downstairs, and just decided to see what they were doing.

 **Ash's POV**

I looked to see what all the ruckus was in the kitchen, and I walked into a food fight. Frost and Jay were defending one side, and it looked like Leaf was taking advantage of the mods and was shooting spells along with food. I walked in and picked up a steak and lobbed it at Jay. He turned around, and I picked up Moon's cake, and threw it at Frost. They had grins on her face and they threw oranges at me like snowballs.

I dodged out of the way and smacked right into Moon as she walked into the room. I looked wildly at her, and shoved a cake into her face. She wiped the frosting off her red googles and pulled out a snowball. "Where do you keep those?!" I asked, laughing out of control. "I create them, the don't melt, Minecraft physics!" she cried as they threw the snowball at me.

When the snowball made impact, I felt it frost covered surfaced, and I thought this was interesting, since I was acutely **in** Minecraft. I laughed, and they threw a melon slice at Moon. i took Leaf's side on the food war, and Moon took Jay and Frost's side. I continuously threw steak, and pork chop. And we could eat it still, according to Minecraft's physics. I felt my food bar deplete, and took one of the pork chops flying in the air. When I ate it, I felt full, and continued the food fight.

Once we were all tired, I ate a pork chop and sighed. "Nice food fight!" Moon said gladly. I nodded in agreement. That **was** fun. I laughed. "So, when are we heading off to the Moon?" Frost asked. "Umm, tomorrow night?" I asked. "Why can't we do it tonight?" Leaf groaned. "Because, tonight we're cleaning up the kitchen, it's a MESS!" I cried and then burst into a fit of laughter. "Fine." Jay said grumpily.

 **(After The Kitchen Got Cleaned)**

I sat in the living room, enjoying the time we got to share together. "Frost, what time is it on Earth?" I asked. "12:20 a.m." she said. "Okay, so we should all got to bed and prepare our stuff for the flight. Take weapons, food, golden apples, potions, and what ever else you need." I reminded everyone. They nodded and we headed upstairs.

When i reached my bed, I climbed into the bed and pulled up the fluffy wool blanket. I was instantly asleep in no time.

 _HA! Like my plot twists! You also don't get to see the rocket launch until next chapter, MUHAHA! Happy Reading! LOL ~Aqua_


	6. Chapter 6 - Ender Dragon

**Moon's Quest - Chapter Six**

 **Blast Off**

 **Moon's POV**

Today, was the day, the day we blasted off to the moon. I pulled my leather sack over my chest, holding all my stuff. I checked to make sure I had everything. Sword, check. Bow, check. Pots, extra armor, arrows, check, check, and check. I then closed my sack, I then looked around the room, "Oh, golden apples, duh!" I said, remembering the apples that could very well save someone's life.

I then scooped 3 enchanted golden apples, and 10 regular golden apples, into my sack. I then walked outside with my sack, and walked down stairs to get the food. I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a stack of steak. I then got out a bowls, cereal, and milk. I poured the cereal and milk, and ate it. I looked at the box, Fruity Pebbles. I liked it, a mix of crunch and sweet. The perfect mix.

Just about when I finished my bowl of cereal, Ash, Leaf, and Jay walked in. "Where's your stuff?" I asked, I noticed they didn't wear anything but their clothes, shoes, and armor. "Well, there's a thing, called an inventory." Jay explained like I was stupid. I sighed, "Okay." I then realized that I was a mob. Mobs didn't have an inventory, only players did.

As I watched them get some food, Frost logged on and stubbled in the room, "Hiii! Morning." She said, a bit drowsy. "I thought it was day time there?" I asked. She almost didn't respond, until I punch her. "Ahh. Oh, um, I kinda stayed up **really** late last night." Frost replied. Leaf rolled her eyes, "Okay then, let's go!"

 **(A Few Hours In The Rocket)**

"The hype died down a while ago." Leaf mumbled. The first few moments inside the seemingly huge spaceship was filled with what if's, but now, as we exited the atmosphere, things were dying down. I sighed, this was going to be a long trip. "Anyone want to play I-Spy?" Jay asked. I looked at the window, "I spy something rocky and round."

"Astroid?" Meteor?" "Poop?" I looked at Leaf, who had mentioned poop. "Seriously?" I asked. "Yes." she said staring back, making this a bit awkward. I glared at her, "Meow!" I whipped around to look for the source of the voice. I looked at Ash. She smiled.

I did a mental face palm. "You just did a mental face palm, didn't you?" Jay asked me. "What'cha think?!" I shouted. I was slowly loosing my insanity.

 **(A Few Hours Of Insanity Later)**

"Yay!" Leaf squealed through the microphone in the spacesuit. "Don't yell into the microphone!" I whispered yelled. I looked over the barren land known as the end. "Where's the dragon?" Frost asked with a look over her head. I then heard an ear screeching roar. Then a pitch black dragon came out from one of the pillars.

It have pitch black scales with purple eyes. It's eyes turned to slits and it charged at us. I slipped on a jet pack, as with every one of us. I then turned it one, took off into the air. The sputter of the jet pack had me worried, but it finally pushed it's way into the blank space air. I unsheathe my shimmering diamond sword and charged at the dragon.

 **Ash's POV**

I panicked, my jetpack wasn't working. I growled and pulled out my bow. I loaded it with a purple feathered arrow and shot it. It whizzed through the empty air, and struck the dragon in the underbelly. It lost two hearts and turned on me. Before I could run, It flew at me and shot a charged purple fireball. I rolled out of the way, but when it struck the ground, I felt the blast. I winched as a brushed the burn on the spacesuit and I knew it burnt my leg. I quickly drank one of my healing potion and it felt better.

I jumped back into the battle with my bow. I enderpearled up to one of the pillars of obsidian. I needed a vantage point, I just hoped the dragon doesn't notice me. I shot arrow after arrow, each of them striking the dragon's underbelly and head. One of the hit it in the eyes, and I'm sure it got made at me. "Time to fly." I muttered. I quickly drank a potion of regeneration and jump boost.

As it charged at me, I prepared to launched myself at the scaly creature. Once it got close, I lunged onto his back. His scales were slick, and I almost slipped off. I then found a grip on his neck and clung on. I then reached for my sword, and grabbed it by the hilt. I brought it down on the dragon's neck. It created a huge gash on his scales. I guess the Fire Aspect burned through the scales.

As the dragon plunged to the ground, almost out of health, I jumped off. The regeneration helped, but I felt weak when I landed. I quickly regained my heath back, and got up to my feet. I dusted off the white enderdust, and looked around. The dragon was on the ground, presumably dead. I stepped closer to the dragon, and was knocked to my feet.

I looked up, "Who are you?" The strange figure was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt. His wavy black pants were scratched up, and his black sneakers were torn. He had dirty blonde hair that fell into his right eyes. He had purple eyes, and his face formed a scowl.

"You- you did this, didn't you?" he growled at me.

 _ **XxX**_

 _Cliffy! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I finally managed to snatch the computer for a couple hours so I could write. So, first of all, I'd like to thank_ _Firefur, my first reviewer!_

 _I'd also like to thank the 110 awesome people read my story. Thank You, like SO MUCH! It's so cool that people enjoy my content. I'd also like to give a shout out to GoldRat for being the first_ _person to Favorite my story._

 _You people are all awesome, and I know I should've done this earlier, but I'm doing this now, so yeah, still counts! Happy reading! ~Aqua_


	7. Chapter 7 - End

_Sorry for the long wait on the final chapter for Moon's Quest. Finally, let's get on with this. Also, this last chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads this, and Firefur4114, for reading and reviewing my story. Now, let's enjoy the finally! ~Aqua_

 **Ash's POV**

"Umm, hello?" I asked. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

He growled at me, "My name is End. Heir and son of Airen the Greater. My dad."

I glance him, and felt a spark of guilt. We killed his father. I glanced at Leaf and Jay. Jay had a bad expression on his face. Leaf just looked hurt. I glanced at End. Frost spoke up, "Well, for your information, you father tried to kill us!"

"You don't understand!" he roared. "We have a tradition to serve; the Dragonal Code." he growled louder, "And now, by tradition, I must kill you all."

Suddenly, he lunged at me, he was now morphing into a dragon, the enderdragon. His claws dug into my wrists and legs, making them bleed. It bled a strange purple color. I tried to flip around, but his grip was firm and tight. I relaxed my pose, and he relaxed an inch. "Bad move." I yowled mentally. I morphed into a cat and darted out of his grip.

He looked surprised, and I dashed up to him and slashed me right in the face. "Nice move, for a cat." he spat and used his sword and knocked to wind out of me. I fell to the ground, purple blood rising around me. I growled, and pushed myself to my paws. I felt a strong sensation tingling in my spine.

I saw Frost, Leaf, and Jay trying to corner End. He was almost fully morphed. He slammed his tail on the ground making a shuttering noise and they all fell to the ground.

Frost was the first to get up, and she swung her sword at him. End blocked it and used a paralyzing spell. Frost fell to the ground in a twitching heap.

"This is a battle for me and Ash." he growled. I looked at him with a confused face. "Don't you see, you have dragon blood inside you. You bore the mark of the dragon, the famous leader's star. Don't try to deny it, it's everywhere." End growled, now standing on four feet now, his transformation complete. "Ash come, join me and be my heir. You can have everything you want." End bribed me.

I morphed back into my human form, "No!" I shouted. "Very well." he said. And as quick as lightning, brought his sword down upon me. The last thing I heard was Leaf, "NO!" before I blacked out.

".. ... Wake up." I heard voices but, what. I sat up and opened my eyes, and there before me was a cat of a flame colored fur. "Welcome." he spoke. "Where am I?" I asked confusing.

"You are in StarClan." I heard another voice say. I turned around to see another cat with blue fur.'

"But this is not a Warriors and Minecraft crossover, the readers would be horrified!" I yelped, feeling something tingle down my spine.

The cat with a flame colored pelt, which I presumed to be Firestar, sighed, "Bluestar, she broke the forthwall." "But-" Bluestar started. "No, okay, back on topic. Ash, you are Ashstar of DragonClan. You have come here because you have lost your first life." Firestar explained.

"Different dimension stuff." Bluestar growled. "I don't understand." I whispered. "Look, you're half dragon and half clan leader, and you live in Minecraftia." Firestar said. "But I don't-" I started. "GO, and defend you friends." Bluestar said, and touched her noise to my ear.

And with a flash of light, I was back where I was, except I felt claws scrap the ground. I was a dragon. No, the dragon leader, Ashstar. "Come fight me End." I called to End, who was standing over my friends, taunting them. "What?!" he howled, "I thought I killed you." "That's what Scourge said." I growled, "That's because, I believe in StarClan!"

I then threw myself at him. He had no time to react, and soon I had him pinned under my weight. I dug my claws into his neck, spilling his blood which was a dust blue. "You don't realized who you're talking to." he growled as he threw my off. He then pushed up onto two legs, and slashed at my face. I felt flecks of blood, and growled, and slipped around End in a flash.

I swept my tail forward and tripped him. When he fell, I jumped onto him, and flashed my claws across his neck, killing him.

I heard popping and fizzing signaling the end of the enderdragon. The battle was over, we beat the game.

 **Hours Later**

 **Leaf's POV**

I flopped down on my bed. My hair was a mess and I was torn on what happen to Ash. "A dragon!" I said, a rising worry welling up in me. "What id she can't come home? What will I tell mom, that we couldn't save her from her destiny?!" I cried to the bare walls. "What was I going to do." I asked myself.

Suddenly Jay burst in the room, tears streaming down his face, "She can't come home!" Jay cried. I patted my bed, signaling that he could sit here. "What are we going to do?" I asked, "Tell mom and dad the truth."

Jay shook his head, "We tell them, Ash had a greater destiny." he mumbled sadly. "We'll never see her." I scoffed. "Yeah."

I saw Moon walk in. "Going to the Moon was a bust." she sighed.

"You aren't sad of Ash's destiny?" I asked, confused.

"Nah, you'll see." Moon grinned.

Suddenly anger welled up in me. Before I could lash out, Moon left the room. I took my anger out on Jay. "What the heck?!" Jay cried as he stormed out of the room. I cried some more and cried myself to sleep.

 **Morning**

 **Moon's POV**

I had something planed, and boy were they going to be surprised. And last redstone piece. I placed the redstone and the machine light up. "Dragons can demonstration jump. We could go to any demonstration at any time.

In a few minutes, everyone came down for breakfast. They didn't even bother to eat, and just stepped on the portal. I pulled Ash to me and whispered into her ear, "Dragons are dimension jumpers, so you can go home." She perked up, and stepped up on the portal, along with me.

"Wha-" Jay said.

"We're going home!" I shouted, and pressed to button to go home.


End file.
